1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling a power trunk, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a power trunk, capable of opening or closing a trunk provided in the rear side of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a trunk is used to store general luggage, an emergency tool kit, a spare tire, and the like. In some cases, a first-aid kit and the like are stored in the trunk for preparation against an accident. A lid that covers such a trunk room is called a trunk lid.
The trunk lid is locked/unlocked by a trunk locking device, which includes a hinge for allowing the trunk lid to be lifted even by a weak force as the locking device is released.
Recently, an automatic power trunk system capable of automatically opening or closing the trunk lid by making a simple switch operation on a driver seat has been developed.
In the related art, various techniques to control driving of the power trunk have been proposed.
By way of example of the related art, there is known a technique in which an angle of the trunk and a movement velocity is transmitted from a Hall sensor, the movement velocity of the trunk is classified into an accelerating cycle, a decelerating cycle, and a constant velocity cycle, and the velocity of the power trunk is controlled by increasing, decreasing, or maintaining a duty ratio at a constant rate for each cycle. In this technique, output power of a motor is controlled by increasing or decreasing the pulse width modulation (PWM) duty ratio at a constant rate so as to control the velocity of the trunk for each cycle.
However, in this technique of the related art, the duty ratio simply increases or decreases at a certain rate, and it fails to constantly maintain an open/close velocity of the trunk depending on external environments (such as a temperature or an inclination) of a vehicle. That is, in the related art, since the velocity of the power trunk is controlled regardless of external environments, a problem may occur in the power trunk velocity control when external environment changes during driving. In addition, in order to constantly maintain a power trunk velocity in consideration of external environment, the control system necessitates some factors such as a target or a profile, which are logically complicated.